United: Rise of the Fabled Six
by Dragonfly996
Summary: After D-stabilized, no PP. It's that time of year, Mr. Lancer's sleepover field trip. You would think that he would chose a normal place, the park, another state, even going to a research center. Unfortunately for two Halfa's and two humans Mr. Lancer chose the Ghost Zone! Can Dani and Danny keep their secret especially when every ghost is calling Danny the Prince of the Ghost Zone
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've last came out with a story and for that I'm sorry. Life has been busy and so on. But I've finally started writing again and I like where this idea is going for once. For many people they might think that this is a normal Danny Phantom field trip gone wrong sort of thing. But I can already assure you that this story is going to be different from the rest!. Enough of me ranting and time to get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Claimer: I'm not going to say because it would be a spoiler. **

Chapter 1

Danny stared at the piece of paper in front of him in disbelief. He thought that this was a dream, but another part of him knew this was real. Looking over to Sam, Tucker, and Dani they were also sharing the same reactions as his. Of all the places to think of for this year sleepover field trips, Mr. Lancer chooses to go to the Ghost Zone.

There were many scenarios that were running through his head. Skulker, Walker, Technus, Ember, and a million other ghosts that want his hide could attack. Especially considering that he wanted to keep his ghost half a secret. It was hard enough when the ghosts come to him, but now he's going to the ghosts, it's going to be ten times harder.

He silently prayed that no one wanted to go. The permission slips were due tomorrow since it takes awhile to prepare to go into the Ghost Zone. Though his heart sunk, the next day 37 people out of the class of 43 had a signed permission slip.

Danny knew that means that there are going to be 37 people who don't know his secret that he has to protect. The only comfort that he has is that Dani is going to be there. So even if he couldn't go ghost, Dani might be able to sneak away and do it. So instead of paying attention to Lancer's lecture, Danny started making a list of all the equipment that Team Phantom is going to need.

Day of the trip

All along Danny's bed was ghost hunting equipment. Protecting his classmates, parents, and Mr. Lancer was his priority right now. Since Jazz couldn't come because someone had to stay behind incase a ghost attacks Amity Park, so she was taking care of Danny's and Dani's personal needs.

Dani officially became a Fenton about two months ago. After Valerie helped Danny stabilize Dani, he decided to tell his parents about his clone. He blamed Vlad Plasmius did it when he kidnapped Danny. So both Jack and Maddie agreed to adopt Dani. They don't know about how she really is a clone of Danny Phantom, but to explain the ectoplasm in her blood, they came up with the excuse that ectoplasm was part of what made her stable.

"Ok we have enough Fenton Phones for each person?" Danny asked as he pulled out a checklist from his drawer.

"39 pairs and one smaller pair for Dani." Sam stated as she double-checked her counting.

"At least four Fenton Thermoses that are tuned not to suck me or Dani in?" Danny asked as he checked off the Fenton Phones off his list.

Dani threw five Thermoses into the air and then caught them with ease. She placed one in everyone's backpack and the last one on a specter deflector.

"Ok, how many Spector Deflectors do we have?" Danny asked as he continued down his list. The students would start arriving in just one hour and he felt like this was going to be a big disaster.

"We have three that won't shock you or Dani and another thee that need to be fine tuned so it won't shock you or Dani. But I can make the last modifications while we are on the Specter Speeder XL." Tucker finished as he started working on his PDA that was attached to one of the Spector Deflectors. Everyone put one on, obviously Dani and Danny took the ones that wouldn't shock them. Sam took the last one that was completely finished, while Tucker placed the last two in his bag. Danny's belt has the last thermos.

In the end there were about twenty different ecto-weapons that Danny's parents made. Danny also brought his Bo staff and Kanata that was made out of ecto energy. Along with that, both Sam and Tucker had their own Fenton Ghost Peeler in their bags. With nothing more they can pack the four went downstairs and loaded their bags into the Specter Speeder XL. They already had their Fenton Phones on and tuned to the frequency that they only know.

Soon after that the students started to arrive. Some packed as little as there school backpacks filled with clothes. Though a few packed as if they were going on a hiking trip. Before the students were allowed onto the Speeder they each were required to wear a pair of Fenton Phones. During the distribution there were quite a lot of moans and groans.

At the base of the stairs stood Sam with her arms crossed. "Can I get everyone's attention?" She asked loud enough for everyone to hear. But the students just simply ignored her and continued on. Sam was getting irritated and grasped the ice crystal hanging around her neck. Danny made her right after Undergrowth's attack. Whenever she touched it, Sam felt calmer. "Let me try this again... Listen to me or you WILL be staying in Amity Park during this trip!"

The minute everyone heard that the room went dead quiet. A smirk formed quickly across her face. "Ok while Mr. and Ms. Fenton are running last minute checks on the Specter Speeder XL I'm going to give you some rules! First things first, never under any circumstances ever take off the items we gave you at the door! They are communication devices along with filtering out spectral noise. Second off, during this trip you have to listen to Tucker, any of the Fentons, and myself at all times! Any questions?"

Paulina shouted out," why should we listen to a bunch of nobodies?" She smirked, knowing that she is the most popular girl here.

Sam crossed her arms and smiled. She knew that she was going to win this argument hands down. "Have you been fighting ghosts for the last two years?"

"No."

"Have you ever used an ecto-weapon before?"

"No."

"Have you ever been in the Ghost Zone?"

"No. Have you?"

"Yes I have, mutable times actually. I'm also not so shallow that someone could stand in my puddle and not get their feet wet. Any other questions?" Sam smirked as she picked out Paulina's now very red face.

After that little stand off, the students were loaded up into the Specter Speeder XL. Team Phantom were split up incase of an attack. Danny was in the front with Sam while Dani was in the back with Tucker. The ride was quiet for the first hour, to the point that Tucker fell asleep.

But as soon as he fell asleep something shook the ship and he yelped as something grabbed him. When he turned his head Tucker saw Dani Phantom holding his wrist. Then in front of him was Danny Phantom and Sam.

He groaned as he saw what grabbed the ship, two large thorny vines were wrapped around the ship as it was dragged down towards the ground. "Great! More veggies!" He complained as a vine grabbed him and Dani. Then the vine formed into a fist which was connected to an arm which was of course connected to Undergrowth.

Undergrowth looked at Dani and Tucker first," pitiful meat bagsss. I should feed you to the children right now. But my... daughter had a fondness for you two. So you shall live... For now." Undergrowth crackled and knocked the two unconsciouses. Then he placed them on his shoulder and secured vines so they wouldn't fall off.

Now Undergrowth turned his attention to his daughter. They were both struggling but making no progress. He lifted them up to eye level and smiled as he opened his hand. "Samantha and Daniel. How nice for you to drop in. So Samantha, are you prepared to rejoin the Growth?"

Sam started to shake in rage, images of what she did while she was possessed by Undergrowth flashed through her mind. She shivered at the thought of going back to being controlled again. "I would never do that again! Not after you made me fight Danny!" She screamed and defiantly stomped her foot down. Though it was quite obvious that didn't phase Undergrowth.

"I'm sure that young Daniel might say differently. Just look." Undergrowth smiled and said, looking at Danny with great interest. Sam gasped when she saw what was happening to Danny. His transformation rings were alternating between green and blue. The green rings would manage to go up his body a few inches before his rings would turn blue and return to his waist.

Sam knew that Undergrowth was trying to get him to morph into Danny Phantom, but Danny wanted to stay Fenton. She tightly grabbed her ice crystal and tried to calm down. It wasn't working very well," Danny would never help you willingly! He is a good person!"

"Fine then, if you won't join me willingly because of Daniel then how about to protect you friends? Because I have a few of my children that are quiet hungry right now."

That did it for Sam, she was furious. If looks could kill, Undergrowth would be a dead ghost. She took one step forward, which caused Undergrowth to flinch back. There was one purple ring at the bottom of her feet. Then it slowly went up her body before disappearing at the top of her head.

Sam's appearance completely changed. She was now wearing a black shirt that cut off two inches before her stomach. On the back were green vines that cross over and connect in the front as a single vine. On her chest was an "S" with a "P" on the inside. Her pants were also black with a green stripe on each leg starting at the waist and ends at her ankle. She had on purple gloves and boots; her eyes were now glowing green. Instead of her hair up, it was down and to keep her bangs out of her face was a green vine acting as a headband. "Leave. Them. Alone!" She screamed through clenched teeth.

Undergrowth was in a state of shock, last time he encountered Samantha, and she was full human. Though right before him was not just two half-human half-ghosts, but three! 'No matter, only Daniel could stop me last time and he's currently out of the picture. This is just going to take a bit more time then I first though.' Undergrowth though, the smiled and looked maliciously at Sam.

While that was going on, Sam calmed down enough to look over what happened to her. She liked the outfit but noticed the logo on her chest and blushed. It took her a few moments to figure out what it meant. 'I'm half ghost like Danny and Dani? How? Why?' A million and one questions were running through her head. But the sound of an ecto-gun going off shook her out of it.

Looking around she saw Valerie on her board. Sam knew that she couldn't fight Undergrowth by herself; she took a gamble on what she was just about to do. But before she did, Sam looked over Danny. He was currently unconscious, but thankfully his transformation rings have disappeared. Sucking in a deep breath, Sam shouted," Valerie help!"

Valerie turned her head sharply to where she heard the voice. 'Sam?' She asked herself, a bit concerned. She turned her board towards the two figures on the giant ghosts hand. But her worry turned to anger when she saw an unconscious Danny next to a ghost. She pulled up to the pair and held a gun at Sam.

Sam proceed to ignore her and picked up Danny. She gently placed him on the board. She was about to say something then she felt two rings surround her then disappear. She climbed onto the board and shouted," Valerie! Fly!"

Valerie came out of her dazed state and flew away, just in time. If the trio had remained there for a few more seconds then Undergrowth's hand would have hit them. "Sam! You're a ghost? Since when? Why? How! What happened to Danny?"

Sam sat with her legs crossed and Danny was on her legs. She placed a hand on his back but pulled it back quickly as she felt something sticky. Looking at her hand was Danny's blood, red with a hint of green. "Damm, he's bleeding. Danny must have reopened those slash wounds he got from Skulker yesterday. Ok here are the answers in order of when you asked them. Yes, I'm half ghost apparently. Since when? Oh ten minutes ago. The why and how I'm still working out on how that happened. And what's going on with Danny, I'm pretty sure he's passed out from fighting Undergrowth's control."

"Wow, rough day. I can't fly as fast as I can with three passengers. Do you think he will be fine if we drop him off on the ground?"

"Maybe, but I would need to stop the bleeding first then someone would have to activate the Spector Deflector for me. How come you aren't shooting at me right now?"

"Because I'm your friend and I don't shoot my friends. Besides, I don't think half-breeds are bad. You can thank Dani for that."

"Dani! Crap Valerie! She and Tucker were stuck on Undergrowth's shoulder!" Sam shouted as the trio reached the ground. But as soon as Sam got Danny lying on the floor a purple mist came out of her mouth. Spinning around she saw that Dani and Tucker flying towards them. "I don't care how you got out! Danny bleeding now!" Sam shouted as she grabbed the thermos from Danny's belt and jumped onto Valerie's board.

The two females took off immediately leaving a confused Tucker and Dani with an unconscious Danny. "Hey do you have any ice based weapons on you?" She asked, trying to morph again. She didn't have anything to go on since Danny never explained how he morphed.

"I've got a few... Why?" Valerie asked, shooting down the psychopathic plants standing in the duos way. They were circling around Undergrowth's waist. Any higher then the likelihood of getting swatted out of the sky increased.

After a few more minutes of flying Sam finally was able to morph. Two bright purple rings formed around Sam's waist and moved up and down her body respectively. She smiled in triumph and took a deep breath in. "I think that I can turn us intangible long enough for us to reach his roots. Th-" She started off but was caught off as Valerie caught drift of what she was planning.

In their steep dive, Valerie swapped all of her available weapons to shoot ice instead of ecto-plasma. "If we freeze the roots then the giant plant become much more manageable!" She shouted above the air passing through their ears. Sam weakly nodded, since she was not used to going this fast at this angle. But she kept her hands around Valerie's waist, while keeping an eye on how far the ground was from their position.

'50 feet, now 40, 30, 20, 10... 0!' She counted down the distance from the tip of the board to the ground. She had to trust Valerie in navigation as she concentrated hard on being intangible. When Danny first got his ghost powers, she would work with him for hours. She knew that if she let up now that Valerie might be hurt seriously.

Though just as Sam was about to give up on keeping the two intangible, they broke through the surface unharmed. Sam was now kneeling on the board; she weakly looked up and saw Undergrowth starting to become frozen in ice. She weakly jumped into the air before falling a few feet. Valerie was just about to dive after her, but Sam managed to gain altitude. Once Sam was eye level with Undergrowth she launched two Ghost Rays at him. She was prepared to suck him into the thermos but ended up getting swatted out of the sky. The thermos was thrown into the air; Valerie then caught it and spun around trying to catch up to Sam.

Sam screamed in agony as she fell from the sky, she couldn't force herself to open her eyes from exhaustion. She landed in the clearing over by Danny, Dani, and Tucker. When she landed there was a large thud and she was in the center of a large crater. She tried to get up but the violet rings surrounded her and she changed back to her human form. Dani leapt up and slid down the crater seeing how Sam was.

The minute he heard Sam scream Danny was awake. He felt that he reopened his wounds from yesterday and that they were all bandaged up. He struggled to get into a sitting position, when he looked around he saw Valerie flying around facing Undergrowth along with Tucker jumping into a large crater. When he stood up, Danny saw that laying unconscious in the middle of the crater was Sam. His eyes flashed green before he grasped the cold sensation in the middle of his body. Just like the millions of times he has done this, the two light blue transformation rings appear from his waist. The top ring traveling up his body, finally disappearing at the top of his hair. With the bottom ring going down before disappearing at his feet.

He jumped into the air, but not before clutching his side first. But ignoring that, he continued on his climb towards Valerie who was now blasting Undergrowth with both ice and ecto-guns. But then Undergrowth disappeared and reappeared behind Danny, grasping him in both hands. "I'm sorry for being so rough with Samantha Daniel, but if you join me then that will never happen again."

Danny closed his eyes and though for a moment before making up his mind. He let the cold feeling inside of him build until there was nowhere else to go but out. His white ghostly aura changed to a light blue as he slowly opened his eyes. "Let me go!" He shouted as he released all of his cold energy around him. That attack effectively froze both of Undergrowth's hands, and with his hands frozen, getting out would be easy. Danny used all his strength and broke free of Undergrowth's grasp. But in doing so he sent himself in a series of uncontrolled flips while headed for a giant tree. But before he could right himself, Danny hit something else.

Once his head and world stopped spinning Danny looked up to see who caught him. He gasped when he saw it was Valerie. But he also saw Undergrowth has already regenerated himself and one large hand, vine, whatever as coming straight at them. So thinking quickly he turned the board, Valerie and himself intangible. "Why did you catch me instead of letting me hit that tree?" He asked as the two circled back around.

"Because Danny, if you hit that tree then you would been unconscious and probably reopened those wounds Skulker gave you yesterday Fenton. After we beat this overgrown vegetable I'd like some questions answered."

"You know that I'm half-ghost? But how? And why confront me about it now? Also how to beat Undergrowth is simple. Freeze his roots then blast him till he is small enough to suck into the thermos."

"I'm still surprised how no one else put together the Danny Phantom is the same as Danny Fenton. You change hair color, eye color and clothing. Now how I found out is a bit more interesting. I'll spill after we beat this ghost." Danny stood up and nodded, his eyes turned an icy blue color as his left hand glowed the same shade.

The duo made a good strategy, first Danny would freeze Undergrowth completely and Valerie came in right behind him with several blasts from her various guns. Soon Undergrowth was roughly the same size as Danny or Valerie. Danny reached down to suck Undergrowth in, but to his horror the thermos was gone. Before he could say anything Valerie handed him the thermos. Smiling, Danny uncapped it and pointed it at Undergrowth. With a lot of screaming later and a lid on the thermos Valerie and Danny returned to the ground.

Sam was now leaning against a tree out of her crater. Dani and Tucker were going over her vital signs and seeing if she was hurt. Danny hopped off the board and faced Valerie. "I'm sorry about what happened before. The ghost dog incident wasn't my fault, and when I unmasked you I had to. If you had gone into the suit Valerie, you could have died. Sam and Tucker know that I almost did."

"It's ok Phantom. Just do me one favor please." Valerie asked nicely, as she walked closer to him.

"What is it?"

"Say goodnight." Was her response before she whipped out a container and sprayed something in Danny's face. He stumbled back trying to fight sleep. He only hung on for a minute before succumbing to the sleeping gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter! I hope that I haven't kept you waiting too long. For the record here are the ages of some of the more important characters. Sam, Tucker, and Danny are all 16, Dani is now 13, Jazz is 19 and finally Valerie is 17. This will be important later on in the story. Also if you have any ideas for a ghost R&R and I might place them in. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Also I used a translator for the language being spoken, I don't own that either. **

**Claimer: I own Sam's Ghost Forms. **

After wandering around in the darkness for who knows how long Danny finally was able to find the fabled 'light at the end of the tunnel'. With that he took off in a run towards the light. But as soon as the light cleared he found himself floating in midair. Without the firmness of the ground beneath him, Danny panicked. Which ended up with him flailing his limbs around like an idiot. After a minute of not falling, Danny finally calmed down and smacked himself. If he fell, a simple transformation would advert a painful date with the dirt.

Though he did look around at where he was. It was a bright day, the sky a nice shade of light blue. There were various green trees and hills covered in grass. Though some areas the trees and grass were charred beyond recognition or still on fire. Below him was what seemed like a giant war. There were human shaped people fighting with glowing figures against what seemed endless shadows. Though it was quite clear that the human shaped beings and the glowing figures were loosing. Danny wished so desperately that he could go down and help. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. But instead of floating a good 40 feet above the battlefield he was smack dab in the middle. Not as himself, but as someone else apparently. Which Danny found a bit creepy since he couldn't even move; all he could do is watch.

All that the halfa knew was that he was in someone else's body in the middle of a big battle against some shadow army. Though even with his enhanced hearing, Danny couldn't tell what the primary weapon was for either side. Every so often there was a large explosion and the clanking of metal was quiet common. But that's when a sharp pain went through his stomach. The person Danny was inside looked down to see a dark blade coated in green and red blood. "Ai't mysia Mastalae, Ai'bi thalaer." Was the last thing before both Danny and the figure were screaming in agony.

Danny bolted upright in less than a second before a bright light blue light flashed and disappeared. He blinked to see Dani Phantom floating a few inches above the ground a Ghost Ray in her hands ready to be fired if some ghost came in. "Danny are you ok?"

Danny looked around to see that he was covered in a blanket on top of a sleeping bag. He was in a white and green tent and a thick blanket over his body. On the other side of Dani, Danny saw that Sam was resting peacefully with Valerie resting against a chair. He then phased off his shirt to reveal his back all bandaged up. Then he traced the exact spot that blade pierced his stomach in his... Dream? Vision? He actually didn't know what just happened. But the exact spot that he was stabbed showed no injury or pain when he touched it. "Yeah... Except my entire body went through an entire football game and I was the football. Where are we?"

Dani physically relaxed as she lowered herself to the ground. Then she morphed back into Dani Fenton and sat down. "Well after Valerie gassed you..."

Danny immediately cut her off," you sat there and let Valerie gas me? Why? I thought you were on my side!" He cried out loud, only the pain in his back and side was keeping him seated at the moment.

"If you would have let me finish brother. Valerie gassed you with a specially made combination of knockout gas for humans and ghosts. She got it from Vlad who wants you alive."

"Once again, he is one seriously messed up fruit loop. But go on."

"I'm sorry Danny, you had that look in your eyes after seeing Sam unconscious that you had no plans on getting any rest. Especially with those gashes on your back. They just started closing up today and that was with a good 12 hours of sleep."

"I've been out for 12 HOURS!?"

"Calm down Danny, don't worry the group has been quite productive in that time. Once everyone was patched up Tucker started formatting a plan to get out of here."

"But what if Skulker attacked! What if some-" Danny started running many scenarios in his head. He struggled to get up but was held down by his adopted sister. Who was just shaking her head "no" in confusion and exasperation.

"Your hurt, how do you think that doing drills with the students would help this situation anymore. I bet you if Sam was awake she would be slapping some sense into you, lovebirds." She smirked and left his confused and blushing brother. But before she left, a quick tap on Valerie's shoulder got the teenager up and watching the two injured halfas.

Dani walked outside and hid behind a rock as she morphed into Dani Phantom. Then flew into the middle of the camp where ecto-guns were being handed out. Jack and Maddie Fenton were the first to react. They had their guns ready to fire before they lowered them. Tucker explained that Danny Phantom was staged for both the robbery and the attack on the mayor with some enhanced pictures. He also listed a few more ghosts that are friends Dani was the next one he talked about considering that she was going to be doing the training exercises.

She then landed in the middle of the group and smiled," Tucker are these guns going to send me half way to the Far Frozen or not?" She asked smiling, as she looked it over.

"If they did Frostbite, Phantom, and a few other ghosts would have my hide both in this life and the next." Tucker smirked as he suited up in the Fenton Peeler. The exact list of people or ghosts on his hide would be Danny, Sam, Jazz, Frostbite, Akiko, and now more recently Valerie. He wondered why the only skilled ghost hunter was so protective of Dani. "Ok if you have shot a gun before and have a decent aim, go over with Little Phantom. Everyone else come with me."

Tucker received a death glare from Dani, but he just ignored it. In the end only Maddie was going to be with Dani while unfortunately meant that Tucker was stuck with 34 people who probably have really bad aim. He went over to the wreckage of the Specter Speeder XL and opened up a secret compartment under the baggage area. What was inside was about twenty tiny cubes only one inch wide, thick and tall. He took all twenty out and threw one at Dani. The female caught it with ease as she was still floating in the air.

Now that Tucker was back with his group he mentally prayed to get through the rest of the day. "Ok, thanks to Undergrowth, we have to walk back to the Fenton's portal. If you were paying attention earlier, we can't take the route back since there is no ground. But there are paths that connect the various sections of the ghost zone. Our goal is the Far Frozen where Sam, Danny, Dani, and myself have some connections that can get us home. It will probably take us at least a month to get there based on the size of the group. So we will be putting up a watch rotation. That means you need to be able to defend yourself. So lets get started." Tucker finished as he retracted the guns on his suit allowing him to move his hands. But after a few minutes he found out who is going to be on guard duty and who's not. Star almost took out herself by trying to turn on the gun. Paulina would have hurt Tucker if he didn't have his armor on. Besides those two, there were four guys who didn't even try to learn because they were too absorbed in how the gun worked.

After he got rid of the potential threats to everyone's safety, Tucker did a primary evaluation using the cubes he brought out earlier. Each cube holds 100 ectoplasmic-based disks. The disks will replenish over time, but to go from 0 to 100 disks would take a full day. So for his evaluation, Tucker had everyone stand in a line and he threw a disk up into the air for each person to see how well they can aim. In the end, 16 of the students plus Mr. Lancer and Jack hit the target somewhere. With the remaining ten students, half female and the other half male managed to either hit the center or very close to the center.

Now that the groups were somewhat divided up into skill level. Tucker found himself hovering more towards the first group. Even though they could hit a moving target. It was just barely, though ghosts are a lot larger than the one-inch disks that the group was practicing on. But after a few hours almost everyone was able to hit the target going just straight up and down. Tucker decided that was enough for today and dismissed his class. He thought that it would be good to see how Dani and Maddie were doing.

She was surprised when he found the two sharing a bottle of water laughing. "Hello ladies, how is the Little Phantom and Ms. Fenton doing this fine day in the Ghost Zone?" He smirked as he noticed the slight lifting and rising of Dani's chest. As a ghost both Danny and Dani don't have to breath as often.

Dani smirked and accidentally shot a Ghost Ray right in front of Tucker. The minor explosion caused him to stumble backwards and fall on his butt. "I think that the ending score was 2-2? Or was it 3-2?" She asked innocently as Tucker glared at her.

Ms. Fenton smiled and replied," I hit you twice and you hit me three times. We were sparing against each other. But Little Phantom, why are you breathing right now? I thought you were a ghost." She asked looking at Dani, who had a slightly concerned look on her face.

Thinking quickly she just randomly made something else. She knew that the breathing in her ghost form was due to the lack of oxygen in her body. Because she was only half dead, oxygen was still needed in her body. But substantially less, instead of inhaling ever twenty seconds she would inhale every five minutes unless she was fighting. "I find that it helps calm me down after a sparing match."

Tucker rolled his eyes and stood up," I'll leave you two alone and go check on Sam, Danny and Valerie. Bye Princess!" He smiled and jogged off, finally taking off the Fenton Ghost Peeler since there was no more target practice for the day.

Then as he was about to enter their tent, he was knocked down. He looked up and saw Valerie lying right on top of him. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off," Tucker! I was just going to look for you! Something is wrong with Danny and Sam!" She cried out and rushed back inside the tent. Tucker was right behind her and looked around.

But just as he got inside, time was frozen for a second before restarting. He found that there were about four books in his arms. On the very top was a note, he placed the books on the floor gently and picked up the note. "These should help the King of the Ghost Zone, and our new halfa friend Samantha. Good luck, don't forget friendship is the Phantoms' greatest strength. CW" He shrugged and looked at Valerie who also just shrugged. Picking up the books, he saw that two were in an unreadable language; the third one was titled The King and Courts Powers and Abilities. The last book had the most insulting and relevant title, The Dummies Guide to Half Human, Half Ghost Hybrids.

"Is this how Clockwork get his fun?" He started flipping through the book quickly. He eventually landed on the section for ailments and healing. "Ok, what's wrong with Danny and Sam?" He asked skimming over the page he was on. But before Valerie started talking he contacted Dani," Dani leave camp and go to Dora's castle. It's south of us, just mention Phantom and you will be fine. I think that Sam and Danny are sick. Clockwork gave us a book on halfas so it may be contagious."

"Ok Tucker, stay in contact if I need to go find Frostbite. Good luck and stay in contact please." Dani stated as she ran away from camp and morphed. She was a bit concerned for her brother but other than that she was fine. Though her mind was working on a valid excuse to be at Dora's kingdom before anyone else.

Back with Tucker and Valerie with the sick Danny and Sam they were taking various measurements: body temperature, ectoplasmic levels, heart rate and a few other vital signs. For Danny he had a slight fever with his body temperature at 92.3 degrees, and all of his other signs were normal in comparison to the measurements taken when he first got his ghost powers almost two years ago. Though he was slightly worried for Sam because he doesn't have any base readings for Sam. Her core body temperature is 100.4 degrees. But Tucker didn't know if she had a neutral, hot or cold core. If she had a cold core then her fever would be horrendous, not so much for a neutral core. Though he was in the dark for a hot core.

Even worse, just having a fever didn't cut off many of the ailments in the book. But that's when something new came up. Danny started so shiver uncontrollably and his blanket was slowly becoming incased in ice. Tucker instantly knew that his ice powers were out of control. Skimming the book he found something that matched. " Halfa Aboritus. This is a rare and non-contagious ailment for the ghost hybrid for a few reasons. One of the reasons that it's basically the ghost side reacting to a variety of different plants. What each hybrid is allergic to varies from person to person. The main symptoms are fevers, lost control of ghost powers, sneezing, coughing, and shivers. If left untreated then this usually non-deadly can potentially become deadly." Tucker finished, happy that he found out what was wrong with Danny.

He placed the Fenton Peeler in his hands and remotely activated it. With the armor surrounding Danny Tucker looked at Sam and was instantly not worried. "Looks like Sam has a neutral core. Figures they would be opposite. She will be fine, I remember Danny's first few days. He was colder than normal the first few days so that's what I'm guessing." He walked over to Sam and nudged her awake.

Sam blinked once, twice, three times before he realized where she was. She slowly pushed herself up, her body hurt all over, especially in her head. "Tucker, what happened? And why do I feel like I hit the ground at 50 miles per hour?" She groaned sitting on top of a sleeping bag.

"It was actually around 70-100 based on the size of the crater you made. How are you feeling?" Tucker asked, looking at Sam. But he got an obvious duh glair from Sam. "Sorry, default question. What's the last thing you remember? Valerie can you go and tell the others we need to leave ASAP?" He asked, looking at Valerie as he went and placed the four books Clockwork gave Team Phantom in his backpack. Valerie nodded and headed out of the tent.

"I remember having Valerie and myself intangible on her board. She was shooting ice beams from a few of her weapons. When we returned to the surface, Undergrowth was completely frozen. I blasted him with my strongest Ghost Ray I could manage then just the comforting darkness is all that I remember." She said as she slowly stood up and looked around. "Where is Dani?"

"She's with Dora by now. Danny is sick so we didn't want to risk her getting sick also. Can you help me carry Danny? He's in a Fenton Peeler because his ice powers are out of control." He said, hauling the sleeping Danny into his feet. Tucker could probably carry Danny by himself easily, though with the armor, he was just too heavy. Sam slowly walked over and put Danny's hand over her shoulder and started walking out.

When the trio walked out they were pleasantly surprised. Camp was almost completely broken down; just a few tents remained intact. Twenty minutes later everyone was packed up and the large group headed out. Jack and Maddie were leading the group while Sam, Tucker, and Danny were in the middle of the group surrounded by the best out of Tucker's group. Everyone minus Star, Paulina and the other four needs who didn't even shoot a gun earlier was armed with legit guns. The pace was relatively quick but it was still quite slow, no one was talking but rumors were forming around the group. People were saying that the reason they were going so slow was because Danny was sick. Others were saying that it was for safety reasons. While some of the other students were simply blaming some of the geeks for not being able to move any faster.

In Sam's and Tucker's mind only one was true, it was that Danny was sick. If the group moved too fast then attention would be drawn to the large group. With Dani already at the castle, the group's defenses were severely crippled. Though Sam could go ghost, it might not be enough depending on which ghost attacked. The group continued on with this pace for a few more hours before the decision was made to take a 15-minute break. Though the order was to remain in formation, a few people complained but then they shut up. During this time, Tucker took the time to de-ice the suit containing Danny in and took some more vital signs. His fever went down by a degree, but the techno geek couldn't tell if it was due to the amount of ice in the suit or it was his body fighting the Hafa Aboritus. Seeing that Danny wasn't getting much worse Tucker placed him back into the suit and the group continued on again. But just after a few minutes the group stopped.

Out of the corner of Sam's eye she saw a speck coming at the group. She panicked when the speck became a shape, which became Skulker. Just like the scenarios that were described earlier, the elite group came closer to Danny, Sam, and Tucker while pointing their ecto-guns at the ghost. Skulker was laughing which caused Sam to scowl and her eyes flashed green for a moment before returning to her normal purple. "The whelp is sick, so he needs a bunch of pitiful humans to protect him? Hanging his pelt on my wall has just become so much easier." Skulker explained as he sent rockets towards the group. Everyone scattered and started blasting him. Though many of the shots he dodged, there were a few that actually hit him.

In the confusion Sam slipped away and his behind a rock. Making sure no one saw her, she shouted," I'm going ghost!" Two purple rings surrounded Sam as she changed from Mason to Phantom. She took off running and jumped into the air, she stumbled for a bit before righting herself. "Hey Sulker! Come and get me if you think you can!"

"It's Skulker! Not Sulker! What's this? But the ghost boy is in that suit! How can you be over there!"

Sam flew closer and smacked herself on the head," do I look like the Ghost Boy? I'm a freaking girl! I'm Samantha Phantom, Danny Phantom was talking to Frostbite last time I saw him. So come and get me Skulkie. Everyone else keep moving I'll keep him distracted!" Sam shouted as she flew away from the group, Skulker right behind her.

Everyone else was confused as they reformed their groups. With Sam fighting Skulker, Valerie quickly ran and went to go help Tucker carry Danny. "You heard what that Phantom said! Form ranks and MOVE OUT! Double time everyone!" She shouted as all the students quickly found their place and started moving.

Sam found herself dodging more than attacking in this fight. She made a mental note to ask the universe why her first two fights as a halfa so damm hard. "I'm a good person, why does Danny get to fight the Box ghost, but I get frigging Skulker." She growled as she ended up dodging several more blasts. Sam knew that if she were on the ground then this fight would be much different. She wasn't used to flying by herself, let alone fighting and flying.

When she spun around, instead of aiming for Skulker himself, Sam aimed for his wings. Though by aiming at the wings, she ended up hitting his chest and other body parts more often. 'I learned how to fight ghosts as ground support! If I keep this up much longer, I won't be like Danny. I'll be a true ghost!' Sam panicked as she though to herself, as Skulker nearly hit her in the head. She flew straight up with Skulker right on her ghostly tail, and then caught up to her.

With one good punch to the stomach, Sam was sent hurtling towards the ground. To make matters worse, she was headed towards the ground when two purple rings formed around her waist and then moved along her body to reveal her human side. Sam knew that she might have lived with grave injures if she made contact with the ground while a ghost. But in her human form she was as good as dead.

Closing her eyes she concentrated and looked for the source of her power. Danny said that it was deep within him his core, his center it was cold. That was what allowed him to defy the natural laws of the human realm. She tried so very hard to find it, though she was surprised to find a part of her that was hot. Making another mental note of that, she continued on her search. Time was running out, the ground was getting closer. That's when she found it, grasping onto the diamond of pure ice, she held onto it for dear life, as the ground was only moments away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! This is my first Danny Phantom FanFiction, so please endure my occasional OCC aspects and moments. I still need future ghost ideas for some chapters! So send me your ideas for both enemies and allies to the ever-growing Team Phantom. If I like the idea then I'll add that character to the story! Also I'm completely disregarding the whole "humans are the ghosts in the ghost zone" concept because then some of the situations wouldn't be as challenging for the high school students. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and this is non-profit. Also I used a translator for the language being spoken, I don't own that either. **

**Claimer: I own Sam's Ghost Forms. **

Chapter 3

As Sam was holding onto the cold diamond that represented her ghost powers just trying to find the will power to transform, Skulker was laughing from above. That laughter gave Sam a new resolve to continue the fight. She quickly opened her now neon green eyes. Quickly following, the alien and somewhat comforting purple rings appeared around her waist. Not wasting any time, the rings traveled across her body, switching her human form for a ghostly one. Silently applauding herself, Sam smirked at the fact she managed to transform back before she hit the ground. But Sam knew that she didn't have enough time to pull up, so she used her momentum and instead of going straight down, she became parallel to the ground and shot off towards the left.

Then pulling up she was eye level with a surprised Skulker," so you are a bit better. Your pelt will be valuable, but not as valuable as the whelp's pelt. I wonder what he would say when he finds out that his girlfriends pelt was hanging above my fireplace?" He charged at Sam with his ecto-guns ready. She met his challenge, her Ghost Rays enveloping her hands. The two clashed and it ended up being a test of strength. Sam somehow managed to shove Skulker off her and place a Ghost Ray right where his head meets the rest of his armor. Skulker's head blew off its hinges and started falling. Sam flew over and caught it, she phased her hand in and pulled out a small green blob, Skulker's true form and popped the lid off the thermos hanging around her deactivated Spector Deflector. Throwing Skulker into the air, he got caught in the light blue beam. Before he was fully in the thermos he screamed out," I will have all the Phantom's pelts!" When he was safely in the thermos, Sam put the lid back on and slowly floated to the ground.

Her transformation rings appeared again turning her back into a human. She started walking slowly towards Dora's kingdom, but Sam wasn't making much progress due to how tired she was. After an hour of walking Sam couldn't move anymore, she started leaning to the left then the right before she collapsed. Before the wonderful world of darkness claimed her, Sam could have sworn that she heard voices. Her eyes were struggling to stay open. Sam saw a bunch of things come and surround her. Despite how close the things were close to her, Sam couldn't make out anything they were saying. She felt herself being picked up before the darkness fully enveloped her.

"She's coming around, get the others up." A voice said, Sam tried to figure out if the voice was male or female. Though she couldn't decide which, the only thing she could tell was that the voice was familiar. All Sam wanted to do right now was sleep, but before she could return to the realm of eternal darkness, another voice stopped her.

"Is she ok?" Was what this voice said, unlike the previous one, Sam could clearly tell that the voice belonged to a female.

"She better be or I'm sure that a Phantom would send her on a one-way trip to Dora's isolated castle till they could figure out how to get everyone home!" Another voice shouted, not out of anger but out of worry. Just the sound of the voice wanted Sam to return to the world of the light. Forcing her eyes open, Sam slowly looked around. She had something covering her mouth and nose, and besides the smell of plastic disinfectant hung heavily in the air. This confused Sam, as she tried to sit up. But then a gentle hand pushed her back onto the bed. The hand felt cool, not freezing cold but a refreshing cool.

She looked up the arm to see that it was in fact Danny's hand. Then holding onto Danny's other hand was his sister/cousin Danielle, who had a worried look on her face. Next to Dani were Tucker and Valerie and finally behind them was a ghost. "Where am I?" Sam quietly muttered as she remained under the covers and the oxygen mask off her face.

"The medical ward in Queen Dora's kingdom. You've been out for a week. When you were still unconscious after the first two days, you had us all scared." Danny explained as the realization of what Sam did hit her. Sam frowned and shook her head once everything sunk in.

"Sorry, with you and your powers messed up, Dani too far away to help and then Skulker threatening the students I didn't know what else to do." Sam whispered quietly, realizing the trauma that she put her friends through. Dani grasped both her hands and looked at Sam. The only thing in her eyes was understanding and relief.

"Both of us get it, if the roles were reversed in any way then we would of also done the same thing."

"Great now can I get out of here?" Sam asked desperately, looking at the group. She wasn't terrified of hospitals, nurses' offices, or even doctors offices, but there is only so much of disinfectant a girl can take before going crazy. Though her cries for freedom were met with an outburst of laughter the loudest coming from the self appointed jokester of the group.

"You are fine to leave Dame Samantha, though Sir Daniel and Sir Tucker requested we keep you her for an additional few days to determine what your normal vital signs are." The ghost spoke, a female appearing about the age of sixteen. Unlike most ghosts in Dora's kingdom, her skin was pale with light blue eyes, long brown hair that was braided, she also had a floor length green dress with leather going from her right shoulder to her waist then around her waist. Attached to the belt were various bags that held various herbs, potions, and teas. "I'm Lady Eleanor, Queen Dora's best apothecary at your service." She bowed towards the entire group.

"Sir Daniel? Sir Tucker? You two aren't hearing the end of this one for awhile." Sam smiled and laughed at the two boys who weren't making eye contact with anyone. "But fine I will stay here until you deem that I can leave. But I thought we brought this area out of the dark ages?" She asked a bit confused at some of the terminology Lady Eleanor used.

"We did Dame Samantha, though due to the length of time that everyone was left in the Dark Ages, no one really wanted to move forward completely. So many things here are still found only in the medieval time period. Though they have advanced in language, politics and my favorite technology!" Tucker explained smiling widely when he mentioned his favorite thing in the world.

"And the students, Mr. Lancer and most importantly Danny's parents?" She asked, feeling sorry for Dani and Danny who had to lie to their own parents.

"Fine, they have relaxed now after a week of being here. Some of the ghosts have actually been teaching lessons on the Dark Ages and such. They are a lot better than Lancer." Valerie smirked as she explained what's been going on. She was mentally laughing at how mad Lancer was when his class paid much more attention to the ghosts versus himself.

With everything explained, Tucker, Valerie, Danny, and Dani left Sam alone to get some rest. Though not going to openly admit that, she was actually quite grateful. With the medical war quiet, she drifted off to the comfort of her own dreams.

Four days later...

Sam was discharged from the medical ward with a clean bill of health and normal vital signs for Tucker. He was semi-right about Sam's core. It was a neutral one that surprised the group slightly. Mainly the fact that her ghost form resembles Danny and Dani's they assumed she was going to have an ice core as well. As soon as she was released a tournament was announced for the next day.

Since humans couldn't fly, Queen Dora declared that it would be a ground only battle. No powers were allowed of any kind. It was pretty obvious who was going to sign up. In the end the list of people who signed up were: Danny, Sam, Valerie, Dash, Kwan, Nick, Justice, Laura, Tucker, and Dani along with a few of the other ghosts. The fact that Tucker, Danny and Dani signed up surprised the jocks. Dash, Kwan, and Nick wasn't worried about training so they blew the rest of the day off.

Everyone else got familiar with how to hold a sword, shield, or polearm. Along with being able to move around in the light or heavy armor that they chose. Danny was grinning in anticipation and secretly asked if Dora could place Dash against him. She agreed while the brackets were being set up.

The next day, Sam was getting suited up in her armor. She wore a black helmet that covered her nose along with white accents. Her black breastplate had a white "S" with a "P" inside on her chest. Then on her right shoulder was the inscription of a gryphon and on her left was a triquetra. The oval on the left was outlined in light blue, while the middle oval was white and the oval on the right was a bright green. Where the ovals overlapped held a roaring gryphon with the Danny Phantom crest on its body. Her arm, wrist, and leg guards were all black with various silver floral patterns inscribed. Her silver shield had the roaring gryphon and logo inscribed onto it. Though what Sam found a bit interesting was what was written on the outer edges of the shield. It read," Two will become six, one of the six originally wanted to hurt the two but then saw the truth. Another just wants to protect the ones she loves, while another is just trying to find what his role is in the grand design. Together the six have to figure out how to work together to defeat two evils. One that was supposed to be removed from the timeline and another long forgotten."

Sam finished reading the inscription and then shrugged it off. She figured that Dora would explain later. She smiled at the fact that she gets to fight Kwan first much to Danny's disappointment. He wanted to cream Dash as the opening act. With her sword in its sheath, Sam stood by the door that would lead out into the arena.

Apparently the battle arena was enchanted with magic that protected everyone from substantial harm. Two years ago she wouldn't believe that was even true but after the whole portal incident, Sam is much more open-minded. The arena would protect against lethal and dangerous wounds but they said absolutely nothing about scrapes, bruises, and most importantly wounded pride. Sam stood up tall and proud as she heard the announcer," the first skirmish of the night is Dame Samantha Manson! Royal knight of Queen Dora and advisor to Prince Daniel Phantom, the future King of the Ghost Zone!"

She rolled her eyes at some of the various titles she's acquired in the last two years. She was also a guardian of the Infamap; Ice-Kin to the Orai or more commonly known as Frostbite's tribe; and probably the most important princess of the Ghost Zone. She smiled at the thought of the last one. Two weeks ago when Clockwork told Danny that he needed to think of a symbol and animal to represent his rule in two years. We brought it up that I agreed to be his queen in the future, though we haven't told anyone to protect my family. So we act like we are just friends and not aware of our feelings for each other. Though it's getting harder each day to hide it.

Clearing my mind and focusing in on my battle, I strode into the arena with confidence in each step. I smirked at Kwan's choice of attire. Though Team Phantom had custom made weapons and armor, we weren't required to wear everything. Kwan on the other hand had only two daggers and a helmet. "Introducing Kwan! Football player at Casper High School!" The ghost announcer finished as the crowd burst into cheers.

Sam looked up to the cheering crowd, Danny, Dani, and Valerie were all sitting in the royal's stands. 'Danny looks so cute in his black and white tunic.' She smiled as she waves to her boyfriend and his adopted sister. Though Danny pointed to his right and I covered my face at the scene unfolding. Tucker was going through the students and having them place bets on who was going to win.

Sam knew that Tucker was in trouble, but now she had to focus in and win. "The rules are simple, the person or ghost to score three hits that draws blood or ectoplasm wins the round. Competitors don't have to worry about hurting the other too badly. The arena is magically enhanced to prevent that. Ready! Set! Fight!" The announcer explained before the two got into a fighting stance.

Sam just stood there with her sword drawn waiting for Kwan to make the first move. She didn't have to wait too long for him to do so. He charged right at her and aimed for two slashes on her shoulders. She smiled and brought her shield up at the last moment, effectively blocking Kwan's attack. Then Kwan went for Sam's exposed shoulders, with his left dagger. Sam simply just jumped out of the way as Kwan stumbled forward.

Getting mad that he couldn't hit the Goth, Kwan took one of his daggers and threw it at Sam. If she wasn't experienced in ghost fighting then the dagger would have hit. But instead she bent backwards, her hand touching the ground as the dagger harmlessly sailed over her head. Figuring that she might as well finish this battle she charged at Kwan her sword swinging around.

Sam looked like she was aiming for his stomach, but she was actually aiming for his shoulder. Kwan jumped out of the way to avoid the impending stomach attack. But that meant he left his arms and shoulder open. Sam was expecting that and got three quick attacks off on the recovering Kwan. "First, second, and third strike go to Dame Samantha!" The announcer shouted as the crowd burst into a mix of cheers and groans. Sam could already tell who was groaning and cheering. The people who made bets with Tucker were now paying up and the rest were cheering at the show.

Back in the changing area, Sam just took off her helmet and flicked her hair around. Placing it on the armor rack she smiled and headed out. She was now wearing black pants with a white long sleeved shirt and a black tabard over the shirt, with the tabard showing her new logo on the front and then the roaring gryphon with Danny's logo on the chest on the back. On her way out she saw Danny starting to get ready," don't hurt his pride too much Danny." She smiled and walked out.

Danny smiled as Sam left him to prepare and nodded at her request. Danny was amazed at what he saw his armor was all light blue with black accents. Putting on his breastplate, Danny noticed what the black was representing. The black was his ghost side and the light blue was his human side. When he's normal he has access to some of his ghost powers that help him. It's showing the balance between his two sides. He was greatly impressed with the craftsmanship as he continued to put on his shin, wrist, and arm guards. Finally he put his boots and helmet on, his helmet covered his entire face except a T that showed his baby blue eyes, nose and part of his mouth. His choice of weapons was a long three pronged pike with a black shield strapped to his back. His shield also had the writing that Sam's had on it with the triquetra in the various colors on it.

Ready to go Danny stood by the door into the arena. He rolled his eyes when he was being described by the announcer," presenting Sir Daniel Fenton! Royal knight to Queen Dora and advisor to Prince Danny Phantom the future King of the Ghost Zone!" The door opened and Danny strode out with the posture someone would only see in Phantom. He didn't care because he could finally give some payback on fair ground.

'Yeah, I'm the advisor to myself.' He though for a minute and laughed, 'this isn't fair at all, but hello misplaced aggression.' He grinned in anticipation, no one can yell at him for doing this so everything was fair game.

"Now introducing the Casper High's own football quarterback! Dash Baxter! "The announcer stated as he strode onto the field waving his hands. The crowd was going nuts at his appearance. Just like during Sam's fight, Danny and Dash were having bets placed on who would win.

"Ready!" Dash drew out his long sword while Danny readied his pike.

"Set!" Both boys tended up for the start of the fight.

"Go!" Dash charged straight at Danny his sword perpendicular to the ground. He was slightly better equipped than Kwan. He had a steel breastplate with shoulder pads and wrist guards on. Danny just jumped out of the way and stood up looking bored. He placed his pike on his back and sat down.

Dash spun around and was mad," Fen-turd! Stand still so I can hit you!" He cried out as he charged back at Danny. Danny didn't look interested and rolled through his legs as Dash brought his sword down. With the force he used, Dash's sword actually got stuck in he ground. While Dash was trying to get his weapon out Danny stood up and sent a roundhouse kick to Dash's stomach. The force of the impact sent the jock skidding a few feet before standing back up. Pulling his pike out, Danny beckoned Dash to come and attack him. Dash response with a roar and charged Danny. Though Danny was expecting that so he slammed his pike into the ground and delivered a nice kick to his head by using the shaft of the pike as a pole to gain momentum.

There was a gasp going through the crowd as Dash struggled to get up. Danny walked over at the wavering Dash and just pushed him with one finger. He fell over with a large crash. "Dash cannot fight any longer! Sir Daniel is victorious!" The announcer shouted out, as the groans were louder then the cheers. Danny smirked and walked off the battlefield with various Ghosts coming to drag Dash off the arena.

The battles continue on for another few hours, Tucker still was betting on the battle outcomes. Valerie was facing off Nick, it was a close battle but Valerie came out on top with a sweeping kick to score the last hit in. When Tucker found Justice, he somehow managed to win by dodging all of Justice's attacks and striking when her guard was down. Laura lost to Merek just because Merek was a better swordsman and more experienced than Laura. Finally Dani just moped the floor with Brom. It was no contest between the two, Dani won in about a minute after they were allowed to start.

The five victors were chattering all in their battle armor walking to the mess hall. Tucker's armor had the color triquetra on his left shoulder and the gryphon on the right shoulder. The main color in the armor was orange, but there was a good deal of black and silver. The way that the armor was designed, it appeared that the orange was supporting the black. Tucker had his helmet on his side; his entire face was visible compared to Danny or Sam's helmet.

Valerie's armor was almost like Tucker's except on the front it seemed like the red was fighting with the black but on the back of her armor, the red and black were actually in harmony. The triquetra and gryphon on their respective shoulder pads. Her helmet showed her entire face also, but the helmet was pure black with orange mixed in.

Dani's armor was exactly the same as Danny's but instead of the light blue, her armor was silver and black. Though something that her armor had that no one else did was the symbol for harmony. Ying and yang that symbol was surrounded by gold in her back. Though Dani wore no helmet, instead option for a silver and black circlet band around her head.

The friendly and happy chattering stopped when a ghost stopped in front of the two humans and three half breeds. "Sir Daniel! Dame Samantha and Danielle! Queen Dora is in trouble! She needs your help Aragon has escaped and is attacking her!" The messenger screamed before passing out.

Two flashes of light blue, and one of purple later, stood the entire Phantom family. Though Danny and Dani noticed something a bit different, the armor that they were wearing just moments ago stayed on though the colors were inverted. A shaking went through the castle and various pieces of the ceiling started falling. "They must be fighting outside! Come on let's go!" Valerie shouted as she drew both of her swords. They were near the front gates so they just ran or flew depending who you asked.

As soon as the group rushed out of the front gates they gulped. Aragon was almost a third larger then he was last time. Queen Dora was holding him off from damaging the castle anymore but that's about it. Tucker already had three arrows ready to be shot; Sam had her sword and shield out; while Danny had his pike and shield ready; Valerie had one sword in front of her and the other above her head; and Dani just floated above the group, her hands glowing in preparation to launch some Ghost Rays. "Hey Aragon! I thought you had another 15,000 years in the dungeons!" Danny shouted at him as he took to the sky.

Aragon growled and dropped his sister and looked for the insignificant whelp that dare challenged him. He eventually saw the three small humans and two halfas. He smirked; he was finally going to get his revenge on Daniel for overthrowing him! "You dare challenge me? I am all powerful now!" He roared and ripped Dora's amulet off of her and placed it on himself. That's when he was officially double the size than what he was when the original trio fought him.

"Well crap, thanks Danny you just made him madder!" Valerie shouted as Aragon flew down to where the group was. Green flames were licking the side of Aragon's face. "Scatter!" Valerie screamed as Aragon launched his large fireball at where the group was just standing. He landed on all fours and roared; Aragon thought he burnt them all to a crisp. But they just ran out of the way. Roaring in frustration Aragon knew that was going to win this battle, no matter what. He was getting his kingdom back today and sending them back to the Dark Ages!

**Please R&R by hitting the button down below! I would really appreciate the feedback! Thanks and I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to appear. I swear that this chapter just didn't want to be written. That and school started, so my updates might take a bit longer unfortunately. But I swear that I will keep on updating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or the languages spoken in this story. **

**Claimer: I own Sam's ghost forms, Kaua, the Shaathem and of course the plot!**

Tucker started firing arrows immediately as soon as he had a clear shot. He's only used a bow once before yesterday and that was when he was using his PDA's for ammunition. Though surprisingly enough, most of his arrows hit Aragon, though did no clear signs of damage. Even with Dora's fletcher making each arrow by hand and infusing ectoplasm to do more damage the arrows seemed to do little damage. Though he didn't have Aragon's attention he still fought.

Unfortunately for Danny he was the one who did has the large ghost dragon's attention. Though he was only using his front claws to attack, they were still hard to dodge. He ended up using his shield to block a swipe that would have caused some serious damage. Though the shield absorbed most of the damage, Danny was still thrown back a bit. He got up and rushed back in to keep Aragon off the others, with the most experience we was the least likely to get knocked out by Aragon's physical attacks.

Valerie was by his hind legs and slashing at the scales. Though all she has been managing to do is scrape some off, and not really hurt the huge ghost dragon. Though that's when she had an idea, it was obvious that there were many layers of scales on Aragon, so she sheathed both of her swords and started climbing up his legs. Just as she managed to get onto his back that's when she realized that this was a bad idea. She was forced to hold onto Aragon's frills on his back, to avoid falling off.

Dani came in with her hands glowing green, full of ectoplasmic energy. "He scales for brains! At 123 miles per hour I'm sure this is going to hurt!" She screamed as she came in for a punch to the jaw. The punch made contact and staggered Aragon but then he turned and glared at Dani. "Pitiful whelp, you really think that you can hurt me?" He growled and brought his right claw and smashed it into Dani's small body. "ahhhhhhh!" She cried as she was thrown through one, two, three trees and into the side of the keep. The keep wall crumbled a bit and covered Dani's body in rubble.

He then turned his attention to the small male shooting arrows at him. He landed again and brought his head to be level with Tucker. He growled and narrowed his eyes then pulling his head back, Aragon lunged at Tucker with his mouth open. Tucker instantly broke into a run to avoid being eaten. Though when he was looking behind him at Aragon, he didn't see the tree in front of him. Slamming into the tree, Tucker slid down the bark and sat there dazed. Aragon was about to finish Tucker off before a stinging in his side got his attention.

During the time that Aragon was focused on Tucker, Valerie got off the ghost dragon. She couldn't fly right now and her usual ride was missing. That's when she saw the rubble, running over to the wreckage Valerie started to dig. She was looking for here young girl that she's become attached to. The fact that Danielle might be injured just pushed Valerie to go faster.

Dora was still lying in some wreckage a few feet from Valerie and Dani. She got up and shook her head, the ghost queen knew that she hit the ground hard and knocked her out for a bit. Reaching down for her amulet to get back into the fight, she saw that it wasn't around her neck, but around her brother's. She gasped and had a look of fear on her face. Her outburst was loud enough for Aragon to hear her. Turning his head, a wicked smile formed across his teeth," dear sister. Now that I have your powers, let's see how hot this fire can burn!" He yelled and launched a stream of fire at the defenseless queen.

Valerie just got Dani out of the rubble and looked up to see a stream of blue fire at Dora. She ran over to Queen Dora and used her body as a shield; her armor was taking much of the damage. Though after about ten seconds she let out a blood churning scream as the heat intensified. Valerie wanted to leap out of the fire, but she remained, as Queen Dora would be defenseless.

Dani was slowly gaining consciousness. Though the minute she heard Valerie scream, the young Halfa was awake. Standing up, she clutched her side, it hurt like hell but then she saw what was going on with Valerie. She got up and flew over to Valerie, and threw up an ectoshield around the three of them. She slowly turned the shield from protecting them from the flames to redirecting the fire back at Aragon.

Aragon was too happy to hear Valerie's screams that he didn't see how bad the little human was burning. Though when he stopped hearing the human screaming he looked down to see his breath attack being deflected. Getting upset, he forced more power into his breath, but he quickly stopped as the fire was coming right back at him. He yelled as his attack was reflected back at him. Dani dropped her shield and took to the air. She was traveling pretty fast, but not as fast as her brother but it was still pretty fast. "Hey dragon breath! I'm sure this is going to hurt at 130 MPH!" Dani yelled as she punched Aragon in the jaw, the force of the impact sent him flying.

Aragon roared as he slammed into the forest and knocked down a few of the green trees. "Im...poss...ible." He muttered through clenched teeth as he pushed himself up. Though just as he stood up, Dani came in and ripped off both amulets. Aragon was about to lunge at Dani when he looked down his amulets were gone! He started shrinking into his human form.

Danny and Sam walked over to the normal sized Aragon. They were pissed off and he knew it, he tried to back away but he ran into Tucker. The trio smiled wickedly and each grabbed Aragon. Then they left the keep with Aragon trying to break free.

Dani floated tiredly towards Dora and Valerie. Dora was picking up Valerie, there were some sever burns where Valerie didn't have armor on. There was a silent exchange as the two went inside. Thankfully the medical ward was undamaged and so was the mess hall and kitchen. Though the guest rooms were another story.

Dani floated into one of the unoccupied beds in the medical ward. She knew that someone was going to eventually want to look her over after the fight. Though she was too tired to see how Valerie was doing. The minute that her head hit the pillow two rings of light blue rings appeared around Dani and changed her back into her human form. Then the little hybrid fell asleep.

The minute Valerie was placed in a bed an oxygen mask was placed in her mouth. A pulse detector on her ring finger and then an IV drop in her arm. The only reason that Dora's kingdom had that kind of technology was due to Sam and Tucker. Just as Valerie was hooked up to all of the life support and monitoring devices, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Valerie didn't know where she was currently, the only thing that she knew was that darkness was surrounding her. She became uneasy and reached back to where her swords should be, but when she went to grasp her swords all she found was empty space. Turning her head, Valerie saw that her swords were not strapped to her back, nor at her sides. Looking down, she wasn't even wearing her armor from before. All she had on was a leather tunic with pants and shoes.

Then Valerie heard footsteps, spinning around she stepped into a defensive stance. Coming towards her was a humanoid figure, though there was no sun it seems like the figure was being masked by the shadows. "Calm yourself shaelol, I mean no harm. I am Kaua, my name means dragon-kin in your language." The figure stated as the shadows revealed the figure. Kaua was about five feet tall, with red-scaled skin, clawed hands, and feet. She had slanted orange eyes with pointed ears and small horns. She stood on two legs and lacked a tail or even wings. All she wore was a short-sleeved white shirt with long brown pants, along with an orange tunic that had a dragon engulfed in flames.

"I'm a Cyred Shaathem, or a warrior from the sun dragons. You my young shaelol hold the Auvrea Shaathem, blood of the sun dragons." Kaua started to explain to Valerie, who remained still the entire time.

Valerie was still processing all of the information that she just got. Something deep inside of her told her that Kaua could be trusted. Though another part was just assuming that this was a dream. She finally got the nerve to say something," where am I?"

"We are in your dream Azaonna. By using the rudre, dream charm I can talk to you mentally while your physical body rests."

"Azaonna... that name feels... familiar? Why?"

"Because you are the Life Keeper, it's your destiny to bring back the Shaathem clan back to its greatness! You have already found five of the decedents from former clan members. Daniel, Daniella, Samantha, Tucker, and Jasmine."

"They all have dragon DNA in them? How can you be so sure?"

"Take Daniel, when he had his portal accident, he should have died. The sheer amount of ectoplasmic electricity should have killed him, that's where his dragon DNA saved his life. For a normal human that amount of voltage would be lethal. For a dragon, the shock would be very painful but not deadly, so the residual ectoplasm bonded with his DNA creating Danny Phantom. Then Daniella was created off of both Fenton and Phantom, so naturally she would have a small percentage of dragon DNA."

"So does that mean that any given moment we could become an uncontrollable fire breathing dragon?"

"No shaelol, only you could manage a transformation provided you obtain a focusing pendent. The others have the DNA but not enough of it to create the changing ability. You on the other hand, being half dragon and half human are a different story."

"So I'm like you?"

"Basically, yes. Though not enough to be able to change at will without a focusing pendent. Where you will get one I don't know, but I feel like that I've given you enough information for the time being. Rest now Azaonna, we will talk more when you are better."

With that Kaua turned around and returned from where she just came from. Valerie proceeded to sit down and sort through the information she was just given. Though the female was just too tired to make heads or tails of what she just got told. Instead she opted to give her mind a rest also by letting the darkness surrounding her, engulf her entire body into a restful sleep.

Tucker was pacing in the medical ward restlessly. The minute Dani ripped the medallions off of Aragon the trio had a long talk with him. By talk, he actually means beating the ghost to a pulp then proceeding to hand Aragon over to Walker. He was still a bit surprised at how that discussion went over. Apparently since Danny was declared the future King of the Ghost Zone all previous charges were wavered. Then being the advisor to the future king, Walker couldn't take him or Sam either.

The group actually ended up on Walker's good side by dropping off Aragon and even presenting Walker with a list of crimes he has committed. Though something bugged Tucker a lot, the last words Aragon said before being thrown in jail. "I may fall today but my master grows stronger! Eir car si Madryn Jhys!"

"Tucker, I'm pretty sure if you keep this up there is going to be a trench in the floor." Said a voice on the other side of Tucker. He didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Dani, I'm not going to make a trench!" He replied, throwing his hands up in the air. He quickly glanced at Valerie's sleeping form and signed. She was heavily dosed with pain killers and sedatives so Tucker knew she wasn't waking up soon.

"Then how about you do something else? Did you fix the Fenton Thermoses and the Specter Deflectors to not hurt Sam? Or even some archery practice." The bedridden Halfa complained. She's been watching him ever since she woke up from the fight. Along with the fact that he only leaves to take of his hygiene and self needs. Which surprised the 13 year old girl, since in the two months she's been living with her cousin/ brother, Dani found out terrified of hospitals Tucker can be.

A small smile formed along her face. It was just like Danny and Sam; they clearly love each other but deny the living crap out of it. Tucker shot her a confused look, but Dani just played dumb and innocent.

"I'm going to my room now, call me when she wakes up." Tucker mumbled and pulled out his PDA. The longer that we were in the ghost zone the less times I see him on it.

"You have a room?" Dani replied, smirking and slightly giggling.

"Ha ha ha Little Phantom." He replied rolling his eyes and left the room. The doors shut with a loud thump signaling a semi frustrated Tucker.

Dani sighed and stared at the unconscious Valerie. She was on the brink of joining the ghost zone with her little stunt. The ghosts had to strip all of her armor off, which was hard because some of the metal fused with her tunic. Thankfully her boots and gloves were far enough from the flame to do minor damage. Once the armor was off, the ghosts had to remove the dead skin to allow the new skin to replace it. Then Lady Eleanor placed a salve on the burns to speed up the healing.

If the situations were different, Dani might laugh at how funny Valerie looked right now. She was almost wrapped head to toe in bandages, except her head, lower arms and legs. The Halfa felt bad for her friend and one of her saviors, she didn't have the natural pain tolerance and regeneration. After that, Dani couldn't stand it anymore and hopped out of the bed, she was sick and tired of being trapped in the medical ward. Though her ribs healed from when she hit the tree, there was a slight limp in her step. Lady Eleanor said that it was due to a sprain in her right ankle. Because of her broken ribs, her ankle would hurt for two to three days while her body focused in on repairing the other injuries she sustained.

Eventually the young girl made it over to older and former ghost hunter. She started stroking her hair, extremely careful of her wounds and not to disturb her. Though eventually, Dani found her hands running over the bandages over her left arm, one of the areas burnt the most. She closed her eyes for a moment and just wished that she could share her healing abilities with her savior. She slowly opened her eyes to see where her hands were, that the bandage fell off.

Panicking she inspected the wound and saw it was completely healed over as if nothing ever happened. She squealed in shock and back away, not expecting that to happen, completely disregarding Lady Eleanor's previous demands that she not go ghost, Dani morphed instantly. Thought it hurt a lot, she jumped into the air and phased through the ceiling in panic, and flew as fast as she could looking for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They would know what was going on right now. Though by the looks of the keep, it was nighttime and since she was in the medical ward the she didn't know where everyone else was now sleeping.

So she just opted for flying around the keep as fast as she could, looking for the trio while she flew. The first place she guessed would be the kitchen for Tucker, and thankfully she was right. He was sitting in the mess hall a plate full of meat in front of him. "Valerie! Medical ward! Something happened!" She started franticly saying as she floated in front of the techno geek.

Tucker was momentarily surprised that Dani was here and not in the medical ward. Grabbing the obviously distressed child, he pulled her down into a chair and looked her in the eye. "Ok, slow down and start from the beginning. What happened?" He said slowly, trying not to freak out the child any more than she already was. "Oh yeah, you might want to go back to human, save your energy." He suggested just before two rings of bright blue light appeared and engulfed the ghostly girl.

Dani, now human took a deep breath just like Tucker suggested and started explaining. "After you left, I started thinking about Valerie. Like how badly she was hurt during the battle. Then my thoughts drifted to how because of my ghost half, my wounds didn't hurt as much and I heal much faster than you, Sam, and Valerie. Finally I decided to get out of bed and went over to see how Valerie was doing. I looked down for a minute when I placed my hands over her injured arm. Then when I looked up the bandages were gone and her arm looked like nothing had happened. After that I freaked out and left to find you guys." She explained, fidgeting with her hands and not making eye contact with Tucker.

Tucker thought for a minute and then spoke up. "We need to find Danny and Sam."

**Dani: What's wrong with me?**

**Danny: What's wrong with her? You had better not have not hurt her Dragonfly996!**

**Me: All as it should be...**

**Danny: Great, pulling a clockwork on me. Review so that was I can save my sister from mental distress.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Yes I'm alive! Sorry for the lack of updates this chapter refuses to write itself! That and I'm going into Winter Guard now so I might have a little bit more time since I don't have to wait for band to get their act together during practices. (I'm not hating the marching band but they can take FOREVER when they wanted to!)**

**With that out of the way, I would like to add a dedication to the victims of the Colorado shooting on December 14****th****, 2012. Let us have a moment of silence…..**

**Now onto something a bit more uplifting! The next chapter but here is some annoying and maybe even repetitive information, but none the less important! **

**Sam, Tucker, and Danny are all 16, Dani is now 13, Jazz is 19 and finally Valerie is 17. This will be important later on in the story. Also if you have any ideas for a ghost R&R and I might place them in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or the languages spoken in this story.**

**Claimer: I own Sam's ghost forms, Kaua, the Shaathem and of course the plot!**

After two years of fighting ghosts, Tucker has learned a few things. The first thing is never to be surprised by anything, considering two of his best friends are half-dead and then the fact that one of Danny's sisters is half-ghost, not forgetting the fact that she is the only stable clone. Secondly, he learned how to run fast, long, and able to carry someone or more commonly something. Lastly, being able to keep a calm head in stressful situations.

Well, his cool head isn't working right now actually he was far from being calm and cool. Dani had just dropped a bombshell on his head, considering that involved her ghost half and Valerie. But thankfully, they decided to split up. Dani would look for Danny and Sam and bring them to the medical bay while he went straight there. Without the panicked 13-year-old girl around, Tucker found that it was a good time to internally panic about what's going on.

Now that he got his breath back, Tucker started running again, pushing himself as fast as he could to make it down to the medical bay. Upon reaching the bay only, just a few short months ago he would have turned tails and run the opposite way. Though maybe being in the ghost zone, this area didn't bother him at all. It may just be the fact that he's on the ground floor and none of needles are being pointed at him. Taking a deep breath in, Tucker shoved his fears down and walked over to Valerie and sat in the chair, positioned right new to the bed.

Then his eyes drifted to her arm, right after Danny, Sam and himself grabbed Aragon, they headed off to Walker's prison, it was then that he caught a glimpse of the damage. Where her once perfectly white skin was, disgusting black and red stood. She was lying limply in Dora's arms at that time. But gently running his hands over the skin, it felt like she was never burned. Which is impossible, even Danny can't escape the scars that come with the ghost fighting and he had increased regeneration in comparison to most humans.

Unwittingly, he found his hand slowly traveling down her healed arm and towards her hand. Slowly working her fingers into his, Tucker squeezed gently. It was a feeble attempt to let her know that someone cares. He thought of that squeeze was the entire team's support instead of just his. Tucker was about to get up and check on her vital signs, but just as he was about to get up, there was a light squeeze back. Turning his head, Tucker stood there dumbfounded. Valerie was turning her head as if trying to wake up, then she opened her eyes and faced Tucker. "Don't go please," she whispered in a voice just barely above audible.

Tucker instantly sat back down, not noticing the interlocked hands. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, not knowing if a louder voice would put her in pain.

She chuckled lightly, and then coughed for a few seconds. Turning her head back she gave Tucker the 'what do you think look'.

He then laughed back and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Sorry, standard question. I get the same response with Danny. I'm just wondering, what was the last thing you remember?" He asked slowly and quietly, though Valerie could pick out the slight hint of concern.

'Should I tell him about Kaua and the dragon blood that ties us together? Or should I wait a bit considering he might blow me off as delusional from the burns?' She asked herself before carefully picking her next words.

"You have to promise me that you'll keep an open mind." She said, her voice still remaining at a whisper. If she talked any louder, then her throat would start hurting again.

"Valerie, one of my best friends has been half-dead for two years now. His archenemy took his ghost DNA and fused it with Sam's human DNA in order to try and get his perfect half-human, half-ghost son. Along with trying to humiliate Danny's dad and steal his mom, did I mention he's a fruit loop? As long as you aren't going to start saying that Vlad is a good guy then your fine." He smiled, just trying to make the best out of this situation.

Which surprisingly worked, as it resulted in a slight chuckle from Valerie. She took a deep breath in and then turned her head to face the ceiling. "Good point, well I'll just drop the bomb first then go back into the details. You, Sam, Danny, Dani and myself all have the Auvrea Shaathem. Blood of the sun dragons, is the English translation." She waited for a minute to see if he was going to burst out into laughter. She started fidgeting in her bed and found something under the pillows.

"You're not laughing?" She asked a bit surprised, she figured that Tucker would have been in tears by now. "Something is under my pillow can you get it? It hurts to move." Then she started explaining her dream meeting with Kaua.

Tucker nodded and pulled his hand away from Valerie. Then leaning towards her, he shoved his right hand under the pillow. When he pulled back, there were four necklaces and two chokers in his hand. Almost all the pendants looked the same, a flame with three claw marks on the inside. Though one of the necklaces' pendants was a full dragon engulfed in flames. "Where did these come from?" He asked, looking at the choker specifically.

"They are rudre, dream pendants, if I remember correctly."

"Do you remember what happened before your encounter with Kaua?"

"Yeah, my entire body felt like it was on fire, which it was a few hours ago. Though I didn't scream because it would throw everyone into a frenzy and probably would have done something stupid." The former ghost hunter continued to explain, staring at the celling, since there wasn't much other to look at in this room.

"Heh, that's probably true." Tucker snickered as he thought of what could have happened to poor Aragon. Though he wouldn't mine giving Aragon a few more wounds lo lick while he sat in Walkers' prison.

Valerie continued on after Tucker stopped laughing to himself. "That's when Dani came; she started stroking my hair then her hand traveled down my arm. Soon she stopped moving her hand and that area became cool, not cold like when I'm around Danny in his ghost form, but a refreshing kind. Then she yelped and I heard footsteps leaving the bed. I wanted to open my eyes and mouth to say that it felt good but I couldn't." Valerie explained sighing and staring at the ceiling.

The two continued to talk completely relaxed. Though that relaxed state didn't remain for long since soon after the two started talking three people phased in from the floor above them and crashed on the floor right in front of the two.

That shocked Tucker and Valerie, but it was then that they were still both holding hands. They quickly separated their hands and looked the opposite way and actually slightly blushed. But that only lasted so long before Tucker took a picture of Danny on top of Sam who was unfortunately on top of Dani. But all of them were in their ghost modes so hey weren't hurting each other at all.

Valerie was fighting back a laugh as she watched the three playfully physically fought who was going to be on top. Tucker was silently recording this to use as blackmail against Sam and Danny. He couldn't use this on Dani since she only looked 12 so people could argue she was just doing what kids do.

It was only when Danny was on the bottom of the pile that the trio realized that they weren't alone. Tucker smirked as he closed his camera knowing fully that there was already a backup clip made back home. Tucker then coughs and decided to speak up. "Glad for you three could join us. Now to get onto the reason Dani brought you down here. Apparently Little Phantom here has developed healing abilities, and I'm not talking about your self regeneration but the ability to heal others." Tucker stated bluntly looking at the three all hints of amusement wiped off his face.

Wanting to show Danny what Tucker meant, Dani floated up near Valerie and placed her hands over her chest. Then she tried to trigger the same ability she used on Valerie's arm just hours ago. But now she was drawing a blank on how she did it the first time. Then she remembered, it was her wanting to be able to help Valerie.

It was then her hands glowed light green, unlike the darker green eco-beams. As soon as her hands started glowing, the burnt wounds started healing, leaving no indications that she was burnt at all. Two minutes later, Dani floated back down to the ground and transformed back into human drained of energy. Though now Valerie was taking off all the bandages she was wearing to reveal that everything was healed.

It was just then that Lady Eleanor came down to check on Valerie. "Who did that?" She asked referring to the fully healed Valerie as she went and checked out all of her vitals and such. All of the instruments read normal for her as Danny was picking up Dani. Who then gently placed Dani on Sam's back. Dani grabbed onto Sam and raised her hand weakly at Lady Eleanor, then wave.

"Princess Dani? But neither your mother nor father had that ability. That is strange but not unheard of. You healed Valerie to full health?" Lady Eleanor asked only the second part of her series of statements, whereas the first seemed more of a normal tone. As Lady Eleanor walked over and aided Valerie in removing the bandages. But before she finished, she made the guys turn around so that way Valerie could get changed into her tunic and pants again. They were quickly repaired due to the nature of the material.

Sam just shrugged," I guess so. But you said that it's strange that she had those powers when neither Danny nor me had them. But I was human when the DNA sample was taken. " She explained quite a bit confused right now. She finally came to terms with the fact that she was a mother due to a crazed up fruit loop, thanks to a DNA test. But regardless she was confused as confused could be right now.

"I shall explain that to you later Dame Samantha. Though Queen Dora would like to see you all right now." Lady Eleanor explained as she headed towards the door. Waiting for the others to join her as she readjusted her dress.

Valerie went to follow Lady Eleanor before she remembered the rudre that Tucker gave her. She fastened the full dragon around her neck and handed the two chokers to Tucker and Danny. Then gave one necklace to Sam and placed another on the sleeping Dani, then shoved the last one in her backpack. "I'll explain later, just put them on now please." Valerie asked kindly before leaving to see Queen Dora.

The others followed suit quietly after they placed what Valerie just have them on. Though Danny had to do Sam's since Sam was holding a sleeping Dani on her back.

The walk turned out to be quite quiet, with no one speaking. A while the group walked, a few of the students passed by them. The group was receiving strange looks even when they weren't in their armor. It became pretty apparent after a few ghosts attacked the school that both Sam and Tucker were capable of fighting with a gun. But no one expected Danny to be able to what he did in the arena

Two guards stood at the gate to Queen Dora's throne room. As soon as they saw Lady Eleanor they opened the door and allowed the massive group in. There were various pictures of dragons, warriors, humans and some other pictures that no one could identify. "Welcome my friends! It is so wonderful that you are all fine now! What happened to Princess Danielle? Is she sick or hurt Lady Eleanor?" She asked literally jumping from her seat and met the group half way.

Lady Eleanor did a slight bow to her queen and cleared her throat. Something that received a few strange looks from Team Phantom. "She isn't sick, she is just tired my queen. For the young princess has developed a unique power that neither her father nor mother had. She can amplify her own natural healing powers to the point that she can influence them onto others. It is quite apparent since that is how Dame Valerie recovered so quickly."

"Ah, so it is true, the age of the Sun Dragons is returning. Healing is one of the most common ability found within holders of the Auvrea. Irisvir is what the ability is called, usually energy is taken from the caster to the one in need. So that is why the princess is tired." Then Queen Dora pulled something out of her dress, it looked like the dragon eye pendants around her neck but only instead of a green eye is was red. "Dame Samantha this belongs to you it's name is Rihlilg, one of the focusing pendants that you will need to shift into your dragon form."

"But how do you know? I only found out about this last night since Kaua appeared and told me about this!" Valerie exclaimed quite confused right now. But then when Queen Dora put Rihlilg around her neck, she felt like she could do almost anything. But then she realized that it was her inner dragon waking up and instantly tried to control the impulsiveness to just shift and fly everyone out of here. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Azaonna, I'm impressed. When the half bloods still walked among us most would shift when they first got their pendent. I'm willing to let you leave since you must get the innocent people back. But you must not let anyone take Rihlilg from you. Because if they do, then the essentially have you since that pendent is bound to your dragon soul." Queen Dora explained, as she looked Valerie straight in the eye. That's when Danny coughed and spoke up finally.

"Well… Clockwork has slowly been teaching me abilities that HE had when he figured that the time was right. So I might be able to do something for you pendants Queen Dora so that way if your brother escapes he cannot take your power away." Danny explained as he stuck his right hand intangibly through his left hand and pulled out a Fenton Thermos. "I can invisibly and intangibly places objects inside of anything including the body. If you would let me I could place them within your hands so that way no one else will be able to use them against you." Danny explained before returning the thermos to his arm and turning his hand tangible again.

Queen Dora had no issues with it since she trusted Sir Daniel after all that he has been through and shown her. She removed her pendants and handed them to Sir Daniel and stuck both of her arms out. With great efficiency he placed them in her arms and felt no different. Valerie also took Rihlilg off and handed it to Danny. Though the minute she did, Valerie felt like she couldn't say no to anything Danny could possibly ask her for. But thankfully Danny did the same exact thing as he did to Queen Dora and felt better instantly. Shivering she turned to Queen Dora," thank you for the information my Daariv. But is there anything that I can take with me to study since we cannot stay here for long?"

Queen Dora nodded and left for a few moments before retuning with two books in her hands. One was titled The Draconic Language and the other Wopsit's Soves Ekess Verss and then handed them to Valerie and then turned to Lady Eleanor. "Lady Eleanor, I wish for you to go with this group and aid them with their travels. I fear that they will need you experience in healing since the path to the Far Frozen just gets harder from here." Queen Dora explained before turning around and heading towards her throne. "Dame Samantha, Dame Valerie, Sir Tucker, and Sir Daniel preparations have been made so that way you will be able to make it to the Far Frozen. Good luck and be safe nomag wer Shaathem soves wux.

With that the entire group bowed and left the throne room to go and prepare for their departure tomorrow. Even though Dani slept through the entire meeting, no one minded due the amount of information that they were given. Though slightly thankful for Lady Eleanor's aid in their travels now one more secret must be kept from the group. Everyone silently dispersed and went back to bed trying to get just a little bit more sleep before they have to get up once again and shove everyone off so that way they can all get home.

**Dani: I get to sleep through a long lesson? Cool! **

**Valerie: So now I get to figure out how to be a half-dragon half-human all by my self? **

**Danny: At least you get books, all I got was Sam, Tucker, and a lot of injureis just trying to find out my powers!**

**Dani: Oh yeah! Don't forget to review below and submit ideas for future ghosts to be introduced! They don't have….. to be allies to Team Phantom? **

**Danny: Why would you tell them to make more ghosts I have to beat up on a weekly basis?**

**Dani: Because that's what the card said! But either way still review by clicking on the button below! BAI!**


End file.
